


【先杨】年轻气盛

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 是甜蜜的恋爱！躁动的青春期爱情童叟无欺，请放心阅读。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【先杨】年轻气盛

先寇布的流亡生涯是六岁开始的。他由祖父带着，登上了一架不大的宇宙船，趁夜偷偷起飞，从银河帝国逃亡自由行星同盟。

当时双方正在打仗，因为沿途要躲避各种关卡，耽误了时间，等到先寇布他们飞到自由行星同盟时，行牒已经失效，他们被拒绝入境。宇宙船无法降落，只能被迫向着比邻星系航行，结果再度被拒绝。在当时的环境下，有很多与先寇布祖孙俩类似的人，不属于任何一个地方，大家生活在各自的宇宙船上，在不同的星系间流浪，从行商那儿补充食物、日用品和燃料。先寇布和祖父的流浪生活就这样持续了三年。

九岁的一天，先寇布所在的宇宙船发生了故障，情况很紧急，他的祖父抱着绝望的心情发送了求救信号，一艘路过的商船捕捉并回应了这个信号，将他们救了下来。这个商船的主人姓杨，名叫杨泰隆。

老旧的航船不能要了，先寇布的爷爷带着小先寇布和一点仅有的随身用品，转移到杨泰隆的船上，对他千恩万谢。当时宇宙中尚有许多流寇，一艘商船肯接受他们，是活命的大恩。先寇布倒没多大的感觉，比较令他开心的是商船上还有一个小男孩，是杨泰隆的儿子，比他小三岁，名叫杨威利。他们很快就成为了朋友。

杨泰隆此行要返回海尼森。然而屋漏偏逢连夜雨，杨泰隆的商船在距离海尼森还有十几光年的地方遇到了磁场乱流，太空船动力全失，连通信系统也瘫痪了。这非常凶险，很多宇宙船就是这样悄无声息地失踪在太空之中的。

当时先寇布在和杨威利玩飞行棋。大人们嘴上不说什么，但是先寇布知道，一定是哪儿出问题了，因为所有人的脸都紧绷绷的，像戴着过节的假面具一般。他想起小说里有一种人皮面具，是很厉害的易容之术，戴上之后表情也没了，像个死人脸，可能差不多就是这样吧。他明白自己很小，这时候是什么也做不了的，唯一能做的，可能只有安抚一下眼前这个看起来很乖的弟弟。杨威利其实没什么好安抚的，他根本什么也不懂，兴致勃勃地玩着棋子，完全不知道有一些很坏的事情正在发生。

首要的是先躲起来。先寇布想。可是，怎么才能骗杨威利躲到一个窄小的空间去呢……

先寇布说，下棋没意思，不如我们来玩捉迷藏吧！你躲起来，我来找。

杨威利很开心地点头，说，好啊好啊，你可不许偷看哦！

先寇布用手蒙住眼睛，装模作样地数了一百个数，一边数一边竖着耳朵，杨威利的脚步声吧嗒吧嗒，吧嗒，稍作犹豫，向着走廊的另一边去了。先寇布叽里咕噜数到一百，一边喊着“一——百！我要来抓你喽！”一边站起来，不慌不忙地活动脚腕，沿着走廊一个个房间摸过去，才一分钟，就把杨威利从储藏间的柜子里提溜出来了。

你好笨哦。先寇布居高临下地、嫌弃地说。

杨威利嘿嘿笑了两声，搓搓手说，那么，轮到我来抓你了。

先寇布撇撇嘴说，就你？话音未落，宇宙船忽然猛烈地颠簸了一下，灯全灭了。墙壁上的应急灯噼里啪啦地亮起来，倒还不至于全黑，但也有些吓人。先寇布想，完蛋，这小屁孩肯定要哭了，又要花心思哄，好烦……正想着，手腕被杨威利拉住了，杨威利说，一定是哪里出事了，你快跟我来，我们去逃生舱躲起来！

先寇布愣了一下。杨威利拉拉他的袖子，说，你不要害怕，我会保……先寇布很凶地打断他，我没有害怕！

先寇布不仅逞英雄失败，还感觉到自己被狠狠地嘲讽了，当然了，杨威利是个好小孩，他并没有这个意思，先寇布也明白。这让他更生气，几乎有点恼羞成怒了。可是杨威利的手热乎乎的，握着他的手，很软，很舒服，先寇布马上就十分大度地原谅了杨威利。

一分钟后，先寇布站在逃生舱，看着杨威利熟练地把沙发推开一点，躲进沙发背后，还冲他招招手。平心而论，杨泰隆这艘宇宙船的逃生舱做得相当好，全动力，独立的水氧循环系统，食品储备丰富，弹出装置也是新近保养过的，可以令这个小舱室如一颗成熟的鸽子蛋一般自由地从船体脱落，进入太空。它甚至带有一个小客厅，客厅里还有沙发，有酒柜呢！看得出杨威利的爸爸是个谨慎而很会生活的商人……但是，先寇布问，道理我都懂，但是你为什么要躲在沙发的缝里呢？

杨威利认真地说，这里最安全！有一次我们遇到宇宙海盗，我就躲在这儿，结果谁也没发现，我睡了一觉，还做梦了……

先寇布一边撇嘴，一边一猫腰钻了进去。沙发后面躲了两个人，有点拥挤，附近的应急灯不知道怎么了，没有亮，沙发背后就更黑了，杨威利双手抱着膝盖，他现在是一小团黑影，是整个宇宙船的庞大黑影中的一小块，先寇布听见小黑影说，先寇布，你放心，我爸爸维修技术很好的……

先寇布想说，这次可能没那么轻松。他流浪太久了，虽然才九岁，却什么样奇怪的状况都见过了。他听爷爷说过，磁场干扰是很可怕的，因为无法求救，与外界隔绝，人是在漫长的漂流中一点点绝望，最后疯掉的，这样的绝望可比死吓人多了。但是他攥了一下杨威利的手指，决定不说出来。

你想不想听故事？先寇布说。

什么故事啊？

很好玩的故事。先寇布说，反正现在我们也没有事情做，我给你讲一个，你再给我讲一个，也许讲着讲着，飞船就修好了。

杨威利挪动屁股，换了一个舒服的姿势，说，那你讲吧！

先寇布想起自己看过的武侠小说，小说里有许多盖世英雄，一个比一个牛逼，他决定挑一个牛逼得很有风格的大英雄来讲。你知道吗，很久很久以前，有一个人想练一种绝顶厉害的功夫，他吃了很多苦，拜了师父，每天都认真做功课……杨威利打断他说，这是什么功夫啊？有多厉害？先寇布说，我也不知道，反正练成之后，天下无敌，谁也打不过他，练到最后，可以长生不老，永远不死。杨威利小声说，哇……先寇布没想到这小孩这么捧场，感觉遇到了知音，当下眉飞色舞，细细地讲了大英雄练功的全过程，讲到最后，杨威利问，那他终于练成咯？先寇布说，是的，他最后长生不老了。曾经请他做国师，被他拒绝的那个小皇帝都变成了白胡子老头，他还是很年轻。杨威利问，那然后呢？先寇布说，然后就很好笑了，他去看望了白胡子老头，然后就云游世界去了，他想死。杨威利安安静静的，先寇布说，你不问我为什么嘛，你不觉得这个人很好笑吗……杨威利说，为什么呢？先寇布说，因为他爱上了一个女人，这个女人老了，死了。他老不掉，所以要去世界上找能够死掉的方法，哈哈。杨威利问，那他后来找到了吗？先寇布耸耸肩，不知道，故事到这里就结束了。杨威利说，哦。

先寇布捅捅杨威利，说，轮到你了哦。你可要给我讲一个好的。

杨威利歪着脑袋想了想说，我没有看过很多故事，不过历史典故，我还知道一些，那我就给你讲一个真实的大英雄的故事吧！

先寇布猛烈点头说，好！

杨威利说，也是在很久很久以前，大概几千年前吧，在地球上有一个国家，这个国家叫做宋，他们和北方一个叫做金的国家打仗，有一个大将军，叫做岳飞，他一辈子南征北战，没有打过一场败仗……先寇布听得聚精会神，听到十二道金牌，杨威利说，那时他打到一个叫做朱仙镇的地方，这里和他们的旧都汴京很近了，可是皇帝听信谗言，倒向了主和派的大奸臣，一天之内连下十二道金牌，让岳飞班师。岳飞很伤心，向着东边说了八个字：十年之功，废于一旦。就退兵了。先寇布问，那后来呢？杨威利说后来就是风波亭了……先寇布忽然“啊！”的一声，杨威利吓了一跳，说怎么了，先寇布说，这个人是不是又叫做岳武穆？杨威利开心地说对啊没错，你也知道啊？先寇布说那我可太知道了，他死后，还传下一部超级牛逼的兵法，叫做《武穆遗书》，对不对！金朝的六王爷完颜洪烈，网罗了一大群武林人士，要去偷这个……杨威利说，武穆遗什么？武穆什么书？什么遗书？

他们叽里呱啦地聊了好久，先寇布把自己喜欢的故事都讲得七七八八，舌头都说干了，逃生舱里静悄悄的，还是漆黑。他拉着杨威利的手，忽然灵机一动，说，杨威利，不如我们来结拜吧！义结金兰！

杨威利说，什么是义结金兰啊？

先寇布说，就像我刚才和你讲的一样，我们要烧香，敬天地，拜四方鬼神，最好有乌牛白马……现在没有，不过也没有关系，拜完了之后咱俩就是八拜之交，比亲兄弟还要亲哪。

杨威利说，好，可是我们也没有香啊。

先寇布说，也可以撮土为香……杨威利说，可是也没有土啊。先寇布说你怎么这么烦，爱拜拜不拜算了。杨威利说拜的拜的，你说怎么拜？先寇布双手合十说，那我说一句，你说一句啊，苍天在上。杨威利也双手合十，苍天在上。先寇布说，我先寇布。杨威利也说，我先寇……我杨威利……

有福同享，有难同当……

后来两个人实在是累了，双双睡着了，醒来的时候灯光刺眼，宇宙船发出一种非常亲切的震动音，平稳地悬浮。先寇布和杨威利揉着眼睛凑到舷窗上去，窗外是亿万星河，星星的光像数不清的细碎的糖砂，缓缓地流动着。

杨泰隆的宇宙船劫后余生，总算回乡了，先寇布和爷爷藏在船上，躲过了海关的盘查。安顿下来之后，先寇布的爷爷用积蓄买了房子，又上下打点，给祖孙二人弄了个政治避难，没过多久，先寇布作为转校生，进入杨威利所在的小学。

一天中午，杨威利正在睡午觉，忽然被一阵细碎的敲窗声惊醒。是先寇布。杨威利给他开了窗户，先寇布贼头贼脑地翻进来，挤眉弄眼，意思是问杨泰隆在不在。杨威利说，我爸做生意去了，昨天刚走，怎么了？先寇布顿时直起腰杆来，一伸手，从怀里掏出来一只鸡。鸡还不小，神气活现的，杨威利惊叫了一声。

先寇布得意地说，怎么样，还不错吧！哥哥可没忘了你，今天咱们就歃血为盟！

杨威利说，啊？

先寇布说，就是杀了鸡，喝鸡血酒，你我二人的结拜仪式这才算完成了。

杨威利说，能不能不杀鸡？光喝酒不行吗？

先寇布不耐烦地说用不着你动手，你家厨房呢？

杨威利领着先寇布到了厨房，拿出刀来，对着鸡比比划划。先寇布也没有真的用过刀，别说鸡了，连只西瓜都没杀过。这鸡是他用零食从别人家鸡舍里骗出来扣住的，光会偷，不会杀。两人一鸡，六只眼睛，面面相觑。先寇布说，杨威利，你先、先帮我把这鸡给摁住喽……杨威利说，好，伸出一只手，颤巍巍地捏住一只鸡爪。鸡居高临下，很矜持地看着杨威利。先寇布说，你怎么回事，和鸡握手呢？要不要亲一口啊？杨威利委屈地说，我不想杀鸡，不杀……话音没落，鸡忽然一扭身子从先寇布手中飞出来，鹞子翻身，凌空给了杨威利一脚，摔在地上，落地做个相当漂亮的受身动作，打了个滚，跑了。先寇布火冒三丈，正待要追，忽然听杨威利“啊！”的大叫了一声，摔倒在地。先寇布第一反应是杨威利这个大笨蛋没拿住刀，把自己割伤了，慌忙冲上去，却见杨威利歪着头，像个小狗似的趴在地上，眨巴着眼睛，正咧着嘴冲他笑呢。先寇布感觉自己被耍了，他还婆婆妈妈地为杨威利担心呢，真是自作多情！回头一看鸡也跑远了，顿时气得要命，指着杨威利鼻子骂道，你有病吗！杨威利不明所以，他只是想吓唬先寇布一下，绝没有恶意，可是看先寇布对自己竖着眉毛很凶的样子，好像是真的生气了，赶紧一骨碌爬起来，也不敢笑了，蔫头耷脑地站着。

杨威利这一手是和他老爸学的，杨泰隆此人，生意做得不怎么高明，孩子也不会教育，是一个非常拿不出手的爸爸。装死吓唬人什么的，倒是玩得很溜。杨威利被他吓唬过无数次，头几次还哭了，非常害怕，以为杨泰隆死了，自己以后没有爸爸了。后来被吓唬的次数多了，他也学会了。

先寇布很想把杨威利大骂一顿。还没来得及骂，忽然看他手上鲜红，像缠了一条小蛇似的，原来是刚才被鸡踢的那下，给杨威利手上开了个血口子。血流得满手都是。先寇布也不生气了，捧着杨威利的手在水龙头下冲了半天，又翻出药箱来，给他涂抹了一番。

鸡是杀不成了，两个人莫名其妙地各自都有些愧疚。杨威利找出两只烈酒杯，又翻出杨泰隆珍藏的人头马，给两边满上了。先寇布板着脸说，你手给我。杨威利不明所以地伸出一只好手，先寇布说不对，另一只。另一只手上血还没凝固，一碰就渗出血珠子。先寇布在杨威利伤口上舔舔，把自己的那杯酒喝了。杨威利的手像个小小的动物，在他手心哆嗦了一下。

按照先寇布意思，他也要找那只鸡踢一脚，给自己开个口，不让杨威利白疼，然而鸡却矜持起来，不肯再踢了。所以先寇布用小刀划了手指，将血滴进酒杯中。杨威利伸出舌头舔了一口，皱眉道，难喝。先寇布说，难喝就不喝了，舔一下也行。杨威利摇摇头，双手捧着那只小杯子，将酒全喝了。这是他第一次喝酒，只觉得头昏脑涨，身上一阵一阵地发热，犯恶心，像害了病似的。天旋地转中，杨威利察觉到他被先寇布搂在怀里，先寇布说，杨威利，你喝过我的血，我也喝过你的，以后咱俩就是过命的兄弟了。

杨威利小学六年级，先寇布中学二年级的时候，先寇布的爷爷去世了。老爷子是得急病走的，去得很快，没什么痛苦。先寇布只有这一个亲人，丧事是杨泰隆帮着办的。杨威利当然也来了，意意思思的，在先寇布身边前后左右地晃悠。先寇布说，你别这样，我不难过，真的。

杨威利说好。不过你要是难过的话，可以哭鼻子。生死是大事，我不会笑话你的。

先寇布摸摸鼻子说还好了，爷爷早和我说过，生啊死啊的，也就那么回事，人活一辈子重要的是活着的时候高兴，以外的，都不用太放在心上。

杨威利说，那他活着的时候高兴吗？

先寇布说，高兴的吧，我也没问过，早知道问一下就好了。

杨威利双手合十，在先寇布爷爷的遗像前拜了拜说，爷爷，希望你到了那边也高兴。

先寇布忽然说，我想吃脆皮猪脚了，老头子生病前买的，还没烤呢……说着话就掉下来老大一滴眼泪，啪嗒一声。杨威利抱着先寇布说，没关系，我们自己做，明天就做。先寇布在他怀里点点头。杨威利想，他很少这么听话的，更没见他哭过，先寇布哭的样子就像一只没爹没妈的小野狗，太可怜了……可怜两个字很不称他。虽然先寇布正常的时候经常犯贱，但比起可怜地流着眼泪的先寇布，还是犯贱吧，受他点欺负也没事。

第二天杨威利就自告奋勇把猪脚给烤了，非常难吃，连猪毛都没烧干净，臭臭的。两人各吃了一口，剩下的全扔了。

两个人很快就长大了。先寇布比杨威利大三岁，在成人之前，三岁是很明显的差距，先寇布以大人自居，对杨威利总是一副嫌弃的样子，其实在他的心里，这个小兄弟是很宝贝的，和别的小男孩都不一样。光阴荏苒，先寇布上了中学，又从中学毕业。他十六岁时通过了同盟军军官学校的入学考试，却又放弃了，转而进入了陆战部门的军事专科学校，这所学校比军官学校低一级，学制两年，毕业后作为下级士官直接进入一线作战部队。临行的那天他去见了杨威利一面，两人吃了饭，喝了酒，和平时一样地聊天。站在饭店门口，先寇布拥抱了杨威利，他十六岁，已经比杨威利高半个头还多了，在他的怀里，杨威利像个豆丁。先寇布很怜爱地摸了摸豆丁的脑袋。

军事学校管理严格，先寇布没有很多假期，偶尔有点闲暇，他也全部用来泡妹子了，哪儿舍得回家。隔三差五地，先寇布会给杨威利拨视频电话，聊点闲天，显摆显摆自己的见闻，当然，不提女人。

毕业前夕，先寇布终于得到了休假，他没有告诉杨威利，一个人偷偷地搭宇宙船回了海尼森，又偷偷跑去学校，想要给杨威利一个惊喜。杨威利不在，先寇布就坐在他的位子上等，百无聊赖中，从杨威利的课桌里摸出来一封信。信封是粉红色的，洒过香水，用非常精致的花体字写着杨威利的名字，一看就是情书。先寇布的心灵受到了震撼，认识快十年了，他第一次意识到他拜把子的兄弟——杨威利，是个男的，不仅是男的，好像还挺受小姑娘喜欢。

这并不奇怪，先寇布一走两年，他十六岁时，杨威利才十三，连喉结都还没长出来，说话慢条斯理，和个小姑娘似的。注意，这并不是说先寇布觉得杨威利是女的——以杨威利的长相，如果是女人的话，那也太遗憾了！在先寇布的心里，杨威利是自己的小老弟，仅此而已，小老弟就是小老弟，小老弟没有性别。

先寇布左等右等，杨威利都不回来，他把信原封不动地放了回去，觉得有点无聊。身边是一群叽叽喳喳的青春期小傻子，先寇布被吵得很烦，就从教室里出来，一个人在校园里毫无目的地闲逛。走着走着，说来也巧，正好就遇见了杨威利。杨威利没看见他，他和一个小姑娘站在一起，两个人躲在角落里说悄悄话。说着说着，小姑娘半扬起脸来，闭上了眼睛。杨威利看起来多少有点紧张，从先寇布的角度，看不清他有没有脸红，但想必是有的，尽管如此，杨威利倒是没有丢脸，他轻轻地在小姑娘的嘴唇上亲了一下。

先寇布当时就很想笑，杨威利这个傻蛋，他会亲嘴吗？很难想象。多半是不会的。但他很快就笑不出来了，也不知道为什么。他没出动静，静悄悄地回到教室门口，他决定就在这儿等。

先寇布没换衣服就跑到学校来了，身上还穿着军装，非常扎眼。活动课正是人来人往的时候，许多人看他。先寇布享受关注，要不是在学校里，他都想点一颗烟。

杨威利回来的时候也被人看了，注视先寇布的目光，也如流水般自然地落在他的身上。他们是在人的目光中重逢的。出于一些不能细想也不肯承认的原因，先寇布心里有点痛快。两年没见了，乍一相逢，两个人竟然都有些局促。先寇布看着杨威利，脑子里飞快地划过一个词：各怀鬼胎。

杨威利翘了下午的课，和先寇布一起回家。爷爷死后，先寇布就一直是一个人住，一个人太寂寞了，他闲的没事就往杨威利家跑。杨泰隆也对小先寇布说过，你啊，就把杨叔叔这儿当成你自己的家，威利呢，就当你的亲弟弟。杨威利在一旁小鸡啄米似的点头。现在回来，就和回家一样轻车熟路。杨泰隆也在，正在门廊侍弄花草。见到先寇布，杨泰隆显得很高兴，夸他高了壮了，还把他揽到怀里用力地捏了他的肩膀，先寇布熟练地笑笑，就和杨威利上楼去了——杨氏父子住着一个不大的二层房子，杨威利的卧室在楼上。他的房间和小时候一样，先寇布也就两年没来，他常常觉得自己就是十年不来，一百年不来，再回来时恐怕也还是老样子。书架上放着书，桌子乱糟糟的，床上趴着一个四仰八叉的杨威利，日光中他像被烤化的糖，窗外蝉声如雨。

他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，两年没见了，按说该有说不完的话才对，可说着说着，忽然就安静了。先寇布若有所思地看着杨威利，杨威利被他看得有点毛，笑着说，你看什么呢？先寇布不搭腔，站起来一步一步朝杨威利这边走，一步是一步，走得很慢。他忽然问，杨威利，你会接吻吗？

杨威利的脸马上红了，磕磕巴巴地说，不，不是很会……

你也太诚实了，先寇布想。这也让他有点得意，因为很明显，杨威利在他面前撒谎是没有用的，不单只这一件事，撒什么谎都没用——在这件事上，尤其没用。杨威利说话间，先寇布已经非常迅速地亲了他一下，一句话，有半句被先寇布给吃掉了。他看着杨威利的眼睛说，那我教你吧。

先寇布刻意很慢很慢地亲他，他们的嘴唇都干燥、柔软，起初只是礼节性地贴着，像个意外。先寇布有心留时间让他好好地知道一切是怎么发生的，给他时间去躲，但这不是真的。杨威利只要流露出一丁点儿真实的逃避意思，先寇布就会立刻动手，把他抓回来，狠狠地亲他，亲得他气也喘不上来。这是一个陷阱。可是杨威利不知道是吓傻了还是怎么的，一动不动，安静地由他吻着。先寇布慢慢地舔他的嘴唇，含着他，又将舌头探进去，一点一点加深这个吻。杨威利没有躲，也没有闭眼睛，他的呼吸轻轻的。他非常乖觉地踏入这个陷阱中，就像一只小羊。他束手就擒。

杨威利的身后就是床，亲着亲着，两个人就身不由己地倒下去了。被子没叠，还有好几本书扔在上面，先寇布扶着杨威利的脑袋，他的胳膊被什么东西给硌了一下，有点疼，但也不疼了，顾不上了。这个吻变得很长很长，很认真，亲到后来先寇布自己也困惑了，杨威利是真的不会，一点不会，他的舌头像一条三亿年前爬上岸的鱼，懵懂极了。可是先寇布渐渐也不能呼吸了，他松开杨威利，杨威利的嘴巴湿乎乎的，眼神软弱，倒是没有躲，他软弱地看着先寇布，像随时都能流下泪来似的。先寇布问，你爸什么时候出门？

杨威利被他没头没脑地一问，有些呆，他说，我爸最近休假，不出门啊。

先寇布一骨碌爬起来，整理了下衣服，一转身下楼去了。

杨威利躺在床上，听见先寇布在和杨泰隆聊天，叔叔长，叔叔短，具体的听不清，但他一贯很会哄人，净拣些杨泰隆爱听的废话来说，把他杨叔叔敷衍得很高兴。聊了一会儿，听见脚步声咚咚的，上楼来了。

先寇布进门的时候杨威利正躺在床上翻杂志，表面上看是相当的冷静，至于看没看见字，很难讲。先寇布说，你爸说要做大餐，给我接风洗尘。杨威利心不在焉地哦了一声。先寇布站在桌前，摆弄杨威利的唱片架子，挑了一张他们小时候都很喜欢，也很闹腾的，放进唱机。

杨威利说，你干什么呢？

先寇布不理他，表情严肃地转动旋钮，音乐声像潮水一般漫出来，在房间里横流。

杨威利说，你干什么呢？

先寇布走到窗边，居高临下地看着他，不由分说，把他的杂志拿走了，然后放低身子，干脆利落地将杨威利整个人抱在怀里。

杨威利说，你干……先寇布重新吻住了他，他的手伸进杨威利的T恤里。杨威利不能说话了。

杨威利被先寇布亲得晕头转向，整个人乖乖的，先寇布腾出一只手摸他下面，显然也是情动的样子。他问杨威利，你是同性恋吗？

杨威利呆呆的，我不知道……

先寇布横眉立目，不知道你还亲人家小姑娘？

杨威利说，那你呢？你是吗？

先寇布一边亲他一边说，我也不知道。

杨威利踢了先寇布一脚，你不知道，你不知道你亲我半天？

先寇布脸皮很厚，不为所动地压住杨威利的手脚，不让他动弹，他说，我试试就知道了。

杨威利在先寇布怀里微弱地挣扎，他说，那你不问一下我的意见吗？先寇布说，你希望我问吗？说完又亲了他一下，杨威利说，那，那你别问了。先寇布笑了，好像这句话有多逗人乐似的，他慢条斯理地脱光了杨威利，在他耳边说，乖宝宝，你好辣。

杨威利在先寇布怀中发出他从未听过的喘息声。

他们其实做的不算顺利，错在先寇布，他做到一半时忽然开始摸手机，杨威利很惊恐，先寇布说你别怕，我只是需要搜点视频，学习一下。杨威利看起来更惊恐了。先寇布想，这也不能全怪他，毕竟他没交过男朋友，没爱过男人，他和杨威利认识快十年了，还是头一回觉得他这么新鲜。中断之后一切都要从头来过，还好杨威利看起来还挺享受这个过程，天还没有黑，一切都是清白而真实的，一切都不可撤销。杨威利像一个溺水的人一般无助地抱着先寇布，对他予取予求。

杨泰隆说到做到，给先寇布做了一顿大餐，直忙活了三个多小时，这顿饭才吃上。杨威利不知道是怎么了，吃得魂不守舍，一个劲地走神。杨泰隆和先寇布谈笑风生之余，在心中感叹，这个儿子也太腼腆了，要是和先寇布加起来除以二，平均一下，该多好呢。

先寇布吃过饭后就告辞了，杨威利也早早地爬上了床，他睡不着，在床上辗转反侧，他总觉得还有一只手没有离开他的身体，也许不只是手……先寇布的一部分躯体在他的体内流连不去。他觉得空虚，可是怀中已经没有人了，这才几个小时，这正常吗……他把手小心地放在自己的阴茎上，身体激烈地响应着他。天黑了，杨威利朦朦胧胧地睡去，还没睡踏实，就听见窗户上有人在轻轻地敲。是先寇布。先寇布上一次跳窗户进来，带来一只鸡，说要和他结拜，最后闹了个乌烟瘴气。那只鸡后来在杨威利家大吃大喝了一顿，被好好地送还了。据说寿终正寝。这次杨威利不是很想让他进来，他有点怕，他的心脏在咚咚作响，像是活了一样。未知是可怕的，而有些时候，验证自己已经知道了什么也是可怕的。

杨威利把窗户打开，先寇布轻手轻脚地跳进来，马上扑上来吻他。我知道你在等我，他笑着说。

先寇布从口袋里拿出一个瓶子，献宝似的晃了晃。专业的，他说，你还痛吗？杨威利茫然地摇摇头。先寇布说，这次绝对不让你痛，一点都不痛。杨威利后来知道，先寇布这种时候说的话一个标点符号都信不得。

先寇布这次休假时间不长，很快就回学校了，回程时，带着关于杨威利身体的许多秘密。他在船舱里沉睡，梦中依然停留在海尼森，杨威利的卧室里。梦多快乐啊。他好像把一部分的自己留在那儿了。

先寇布很快从专科学校毕业了。按照惯例，像他这样从帝国流亡而来的旧贵族子弟将直接进入蔷薇连队，成为一名下士。他的报到日期是一个月后。所以先寇布又回到海尼森，享受他开赴前线之前的最后一个长假。

先寇布回到海尼森，很快就知道了一件事：杨威利和他的小女朋友分手了。先寇布很满意，回到学校的这些日子他总是想杨威利，有时还梦到，都是一些难以启齿的春梦，醒来心中怅然若失，像害了真正的相思病似的。有一次他的梦特别真实，那好像是在杨威利的中学，校舍后面有一个露天的泳池，夏天时供学生们使用，冬天天冷了，就将水排掉，空置在那里。他梦中的季节大约是春天，气温不冷不热，还没有到能够游泳的程度，刚刚下过雨，泳池里积累了几厘米的雨水，池壁上生满苔藓。先寇布梦到他和杨威利就在这个脏兮兮的泳池里做爱，时间是夜晚，操场一角的照明灯远远地发亮，万籁都不肯寂，各种虫子热烈地叫着，动弹着，草叶窸窣。查夜的教职员手里拿着强光手电从远处走来，脚步声高高低低。他们躺在泳池底下，在随时都会被撞破的危险中，两个人都兴奋极了。先寇布记得梦中杨威利的嘴唇都在抖，而他的肠道在下方激烈地吮吸着他。苔藓爬在他们身上，浑身湿淋淋的。好狼狈啊。那是一个空泳池，早没有水了，可是从池底向上看去，人仍有种沉溺感，几乎不能呼吸。中天高处是一轮亮得吓人的大月亮，白生生的，像一张脸，居高临下地审判他们。先寇布觉得这时死了也没什么，下地狱也没什么……他的耳中充塞着杨威利压抑的叫声。那天他是被紧急集合的哨声惊醒的，人站在操场上，身上的汗还没有退净。他在整个操练期间都想着杨威利。

做过这样的梦之后，先寇布不能想象杨威利在千里之外的海尼森谈着甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱，那是狼心狗肺，他会气疯的，有朝一日，一定会忍不住用上各种手段把杨威利的小女友追走，然后抛弃。现在杨威利自己分手了，这很好，先寇布的遐思不必兑现，他又能够做人了。

先寇布回来的时候正好赶上杨威利放暑假。他也没多试探，杨威利自己就老老实实和他说了分手的事。先寇布心中得意，又多了许多的龌龊心思，晚上睡觉，他怎么都不让杨威利好好地高潮，对他百般作弄，逼着他说不是你的话就不行，不是华尔特-先寇布就不行。杨威利不肯，这次他倔劲上来了，说什么都不肯，最后被先寇布里里外外地搞了一顿，累得没力气洗澡，在浴缸里睡着了。

先寇布知道自己很不是个东西，他总想把杨威利掰开了，翻过来，看看他是用什么肉做的。他觉得他像一只蚌，蚌肉的极深处有一粒砂子，这颗砂子不论发生什么，遭受什么，都永远不会变成珍珠，永远是砂。正因如此，它比世界上所有的珍珠加起来都要贵重。

先寇布在家呆了一个月，哪儿也没去。后来回想，那真是一个燠热而粘稠的夏天。皮肤上总是有汗，吹再多的冷风也没有用，两个人坐在游廊下，没完没了地吃西瓜，喝冰啤酒。一个月下来，喝掉的啤酒总有一个泳池那么多。没有事情的时候就不停地做爱，正在精力旺盛的年纪，力气用也用不完……真是一个躁动的时代啊。

对的。虽然只有一个月，却完全可以用上时代这么大的词。说来人这一生，也没有几个时代。

一个月后先寇布打点了行装，前往蔷薇连队，报到后立即就上了战场。在战场上，先寇布如鱼得水。他转年就升上士，二十岁升准尉，二十一岁时经他当时的顶头上司，中队长留涅布尔克上尉引荐，进入第十六干部候补生养成所，一年之后结业，升任少尉，手下有了三十九个兵——这都是后来的事。

先寇布升任上士的那一年，杨威利十六岁，也是这一年，杨泰隆去世了。

杨泰隆死于太空船的核子融合炉的泄漏事故，从轮机舱抬出来时，人就已经不行了。杨威利当时不在场。杨泰隆留给儿子一家星际贸易公司，一屋子艺术收藏，他死后杨威利才知道，他的爸爸可真是个相当糟糕的收藏家……他的那些宝贝几乎全是赝品，经过鉴定，一个大子儿也不值。杨威利坐在地板上，守着他父亲的遗产，悲痛之余，又感到十分好笑。杨泰隆是个脾气很怪的商人，懒散的爸爸，他的藏品和他的死共同构成了他这一生的最后一个笑话。杨威利哈哈地笑了起来。

先寇布从前线千里迢迢地赶回海尼森，帮着杨威利办丧事。爷爷死的时候，杨威利陪在他的身边，为了哄他高兴，还烤了个猪脚给他吃。那时候他们还是两个豆丁。现在杨威利也失去了世界上唯一的骨肉之亲，先寇布义不容辞，他不可以让杨威利独个儿面对这件事。

丧父的杨威利看起来还算正常，没有太多悲痛的样子。他瘦了一点，头发也长长了一点，这让他整个人看起来毛茸茸的，有点虚张声势的可怜。他们在宇宙港相见。先寇布没有说话，大步走上来，直接将他抱住了。杨威利依然是杨威利的气息，隔着一件作战服，先寇布能感觉到杨威利在他的胸口轻轻地呼吸，像个小动物似的。潮潮的，热热的。先寇布觉得心中很痛，也很温柔。节哀吧，他简短地说。杨威利在他的胸口嗯了一声。

杨泰隆的丧事办得很简单。他是个行商，一辈子都在开着他的商船东奔西跑，朋友有一些，但都分散在同盟各处，杨威利年纪小，多少还是有些茫然。况且他也没钱了，杨泰隆尸骨未寒，债主就在陆陆续续地上门了，杨泰隆生前在他的贸易公司拥有的全部权利，尽数抵押出去，用来偿还债务了。杨威利可以说是一无所有。

杨威利在家里给爸爸设了简单的灵堂。葬礼冷冷清清的，到了晚上，只有他和先寇布两个人给杨泰隆守灵。先寇布怕杨威利太累了，每隔一会儿就催他去睡，说帮他守着，杨威利只是摇头。人在一些特殊的时候是不知道累的，他的精神很疲惫了，可是又滋滋作响，无法休息。他说，你还记得吗，我们刚认识的时候，那时候还小，太空船跑进了磁场乱流里，我们躲在逃生舱的沙发后面，你讲故事给我听。

先寇布笑笑说，这怎么能忘呢。

杨威利说，你是觉得我会害怕，想安慰我，我没有说过，可是我知道。先寇布，谢谢你。

杨威利的声音细细的，好像又变回那个傻乎乎的小男孩了。先寇布有点感动，但他条件反射式地逃避这样袒裎相见的感动，先寇布可以在肉体上赤裸，却做不到在精神上赤裸，不愿让人看透了。这是他的懦弱。杨威利和他相反，他那么容易害羞，可他的心暴露在外，是最好的质地，不怕人看，不怕人知道。先寇布总想把他遮起来，夹在胳膊底下，偷偷藏在一个没人知道的地方，据为己有。先寇布说，那你想怎么谢呢？

杨威利很狡黠地笑了，别给我下套，我早就还清了，很可能还超了，你这个大流氓。

先寇布说这不对，有来有往，我难道没有给你很好很好的东西吗？

杨威利还想说什么，看了杨泰隆的照片一眼。闭嘴了。过了一会儿他又说，我记得那时你给我讲了一个长生不老的故事。可惜，人是不能够长生不老的。

先寇布说，是啊，人都是要死的，有一天你会死，我也会死，所以要尽可能兴高采烈地活着。你老爸虽然不在了，他会在天上看着你的。

杨威利毫无征兆地幽默了，可别，他在天上看着我，许多事我可不敢做了。

先寇布笑他，怎么，你不是堂堂正正地做人吗？

杨威利说，我尽量吧。他挠了挠头，又说，不过我爸那个人，也就是表面上精明，其实挺傻乐呵的，他活着的时候都不怎么管我，死了更不会管了。先寇布说那不是挺好的，杨威利说，啊，挺好的。

两个人有一搭没一搭地说着话，把大半夜过了。后来杨威利实在太累，歪在椅子里睡了过去。先寇布看他模样可怜，心里又蠢蠢欲动，很想偷偷亲他一下，碍于场合，也出于对他的杨叔叔在天之灵的尊重，拼命忍住了。他去给杨泰隆换了香，又恭恭敬敬地拜了三拜。杨叔叔，先寇布小小声地说，您在天有灵，可一定要保佑您的儿子啊。这话由我来说，是有点不尊重了，即便如此，我还是有一件非常重要的事要向您坦白……实不相瞒，我和您家杨威利，我们是，是那种关系，您懂的吧，太具体的我就不说了，您想必也不爱听……他是我义弟，我这样对他是错误的，但我可以保证，虽然有些难于启齿，但我和他，我们是快乐的。这一点请您放心。

杨泰隆第二天出殡，一切都忙完之后，杨威利筋疲力尽地回到家里，他感觉到一种全然的空虚，浑身都抽干了，随时都能够飞升似的。他坐在自己的床上，环顾这个房间。杨泰隆的贸易公司不够抵押欠款，连这座房子也没能保住，很快就会被银行收走。杨威利可以搬到先寇布家去住，这倒没什么问题，问题是感情上的。杨威利摸着心口，忽然“啊！”地大叫了一声，整个人倒在床上。房子里静悄悄的。杨泰隆这次没有骗他，他没有装死，他是真的死了。

先寇布闻声找过来，看到杨威利趴在床上，一动不动。他把杨威利翻过来，看见他满脸眼泪，杨威利从来没有这么汹涌地哭过，他只是流眼泪，连哭声都发不出。先寇布合身抱着他，两个人倒在床上，时间一分一秒地过去了。

先寇布不停地亲吻杨威利，他没头没脑地吻他，亲他的眼睛眉毛，鼻子嘴巴，刚开始是安抚性的，后来时间慢慢地过去，过了很久，杨威利也不再哭了，他们还是抱着。先寇布重新吻他，他的吻变得黏糊糊的，手也不安分了。这时的情动是不道德的，可先寇布自命从来也不是一个道德的人，杨威利哭泣的样子让他心疼，过去他让他心疼的时候，每一次都疼到床上去了。从来没客气过。如果杨威利同意，先寇布就没有什么不行的。即便是此时此地。先寇布想把杨威利揉圆搓扁，让他哭得更厉害，两个人像泡在福尔马林溶液中的器官一样浸泡在彼此的体液中。想摁着他一直干他，一直干到天黑天又亮了，太阳落下去又升起来。人在极乐中窥见死亡，又在他人的死亡中获取快乐，古来如此。就算杨威利不同意，先寇布也可以想办法让他同意……杨威利歪头躲了一下，他说，别这样，先寇布。我没有心情。先寇布马上说好，好，我只是抱着你。

先寇布只是抱着杨威利。离开海尼森，去蔷薇连队当兵以来，先寇布比这更不要脸的事也做过了，如果不死，可以预见他未来还会做更多不要脸之事。可是杨威利不行。此刻不行。杨威利的痛苦被复制了一份，放在先寇布身上，他的心很痛，但不是因为杨泰隆。如果杨威利不伤心，先寇布就算在杨泰隆的遗像前面把他儿子给办了也不会有任何的心理负担。可此时不同，好像他出走了二十年的心肝，在这会儿长全了。

世界上有许多先寇布不知道，也不可能知道的事。他有许多情人，她们都爱过他，有的后来恨他，有的终生爱着，有的把他忘了。他不关心这些。他知道的仅仅是所有的这些爱到最后都会变成他的一笔笔债务，像滚雪球一样，早晚有一天他会遭到报应。人终有一死，没什么的。可是就在刚才，他好像模模糊糊地窥见了他的死……是杨威利吗？是他吗？

他还抱着他，他怀中的杨威利是活生生的，他自己是活生生的，可先寇布知道，就在那一瞬间，他已经把他的命典出去了。

先寇布悄悄地端详着杨威利。他的长相没有什么特别的，一个鼻子，两只眼，一个嘴巴。和先寇布一样，没多什么也没少什么，组合起来，更是远远没有自己英俊。所以为什么呢……

可能人只有没有心才能不要脸，只有没皮没脸，才能够刀枪不入。先寇布不再是金刚不坏的先寇布了，也许他从来就不是，只是杨威利发掘了这一点。他的心里有一片温热的沼泽，是杨威利给他的，虽然温暖，却也又咸又苦，什么活物也长不出来。没有人知道，说出来也没有人会相信。可是先寇布自己知道这是货真价实的，这里有他的良心。

杨威利很快就搬了家，搬到先寇布家去住。他没太多家当，唯一一个值钱东西，一个明万历朝的釉里红瓷瓶，是杨泰隆的诸多藏品中唯一的一件真品。杨泰隆死前已经同意他报考海尼森纪念大学的历史系，现在他一死，死得吹灯拔蜡，杨威利两手空空，只能从不要钱的学校里面选。杨威利最终选择了国防军事学校的历史研究系。

先寇布休假回海尼森，去学校看杨威利，他们一起吃饭。先寇布说，你学历史，将来应该不需要上战场吧？

杨威利说，应该不用，如果没有意外，我应该会去某个战史研究所的。

这时的先寇布已经是个少尉了，在蔷薇连队中，他是极少数突破了士官和军官的玻璃天花板的人。先寇布很会打仗，按照他立功的速度，也许要不了多久，他的肩上就能扛上一颗校星了。

先寇布说，杨威利，军队里没有你，我好寂寞。

杨威利不咸不淡地说，你先寇布少尉在蔷薇连的大名连我都听见了，你寂寞个几把。

先寇布说，你是好孩子，怎么可以说脏话呢？

杨威利说，那我重新说，你寂寞个锤子。

这话听起来多少有点酸味，先寇布面上不显，暗地里心花怒放。

晚上他们睡觉。先寇布在心里计算，从他第一次和杨威利上床，已经过去四年了，四年，一辈子。他还是喜欢他，他想他这一生是注定要做个浪子的了，杨威利算什么，难道这就是爱情吗。说不是总觉得不诚实，说是呢，又不像。先寇布想，他好像连我爱你都没有说过啊。

先寇布说，杨威利，我和你说过什么甜言蜜语吗？

杨威利想了想说，你说要和我义结金兰，完了就是八拜之交，比亲兄弟还亲，还要和我有福同享，有难同当，不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死……

先寇布讪笑，这个不算。还有吗，我在床上没说过甜言蜜语吗？不可能吧？

杨威利看着天花板说啊，说过的，你刚才说，要在我里面一直呆到圣诞节。

杨威利说，你还说，让我给你生个小孩，上天有好生之德……

先寇布哈哈大笑。

没说过就没说过吧。不是爱情就不是吧。都可以。没有关系。

先寇布很聪明，他很小的时候就参悟了一些人生的秘辛，其中一条是：乖孩子没有坏孩子吃得开。坏是一种天赋，不是人人都可以坏得随心所欲，坏得招人爱的。毫无疑问，先寇布是这一方面的天才。他知道自己这辈子都会作奸犯科，恶贯满盈，怎么都当不了好人的，但是没关系，坏人自有坏人的花、果实、种子。

第二天先寇布回蔷薇连，杨威利去海尼森的空港送他。隔着人潮，他们挥手作别。

先寇布喜欢杨威利。真喜欢啊。在遍布银河系的数万亿人中，只有他是不同的，他叫杨威利。杨威利是他的名字。他们之间有许多不同的关系，小时候，先寇布觉得杨威利是他豢养的一个小动物，后来小动物和他成了兄弟，情人，战友……这就是他。再没有别的人了。他的兄弟，他的喝过血酒的兄弟。他的情人，他的生着羔羊眼睛的情人。开天辟地时诞生了他又在他手中破碎的混沌。他与这个世界最初的肌肤之亲。这些是事实，而事实是不能被改变的，未来也将如此。

FIN.


End file.
